Field
The disclosure generally relates to product sample displays.
Related Art
Finger nail polish typically comes in small transparent bottles that either display the color of the nail polish through their clear sides or at least include a label or lid that provides color information to a potential consumer. However, provided herein are devices and methods that can help a consumer gain more useful information relating to finger nail polish, for example.